The Beautiful Devil's Love Fortune Telling
"The Beautiful Devil's Love Fortune Telling" is the 12th episode of season 1 of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot In the devil world, a devil named Aquelda, the water devil asks Queen Raindevila if she can go to the human world. Pluie calls her tone rude towards Queen Raindevila, to which Aquelda responds with citing his continuous failures to defeat the love Angels. Aquelda tells Pluie that she won't get in the way of Pluie's work in the human world, but rather she wants to make money with business strategies. Queen Raindevila agrees to let Aquelda into the human world to get rid of the love wave. Aquelda leaves to the human world. At the Hanosano district, Momoko is told by a fortune teller named Reiko that her love may be built to be very difficult, which upsets Momoko. The cards she uses say that the meeting might go well, but here will always be someone in the way. Momoko then thinks of Yousuke as that person in the way of her love. Reiko then tellsMomoko as long as there around, love is impossible, which again upsets Momoko. Yuri and Hinagiku enter asking Reiko for their future fortune telling. Momoko upset at this cites their past beliefs that fortune telling wasn't real. To the un phased girls, they push Momoko out of her seat, and she falls to the floor. Later Yuri and Hinagiku are acting extra careful, to where Momok ask what there doing. They tell her that Reiko told them to watch out for accidents, which made them both over reactive. Momoko thinking there thinking too much of it walks way, but then walks into someone and falls to the floor. A angry Momoko then sees Yanagiba, which makes her really happy. Momoko pretends to be more hurt than she is by saying she has a broken ankle. Hinagiku says that she wasn't that hurt when she fell, but Momoko pretends to cry and whin over the pain. Yanagiba agrees she was really hurt, and let's Momoko on his back to be taken to the nurse. Momoko being walked away taunts at Yuri and Hinagiku, who get furious over their future being stolen. Yanagiba goes to get ice for her ankle, and leaves the room. A happy Momoko finds out that Reiko's fortune telling came true, and that all she needs to do is to keep aware of people who might get in a way in order to fall in love with Yanagiba. A voice in the back doubts that will happen, which happens to be Yousuke. Momoko tells Yousuke he shouldn't ease drop on people, to which Yousuke replies he was woken up by Momoko. Momoko tell him to not get in the way. Yousuke asks why she wants to go out with Yanagiba, which baffles him. Momoko throws a pillow at Yousuke and catching it, scolding him on how cluelessness he is about making a girl happy. Yousuke then throws the pillow at her. Yanagiba walks down the hallway with a bowl of ice, but is stopped by Yuri and Hinagiku, telling him Momoko is feeling better. They take the bowl of ice and run off taking care of the situation. Yuri and Hinagiku to not let Momoko get near Captain Yanagiba. When they enter the nurse's office, Momoko tries to throw a pillow at Yousuke, but instead hits Yuri and Hinagiku, along with the bowl of ice, which spills right over them. They remember the fortune Reiko told them about the accident. Yousuke asks f there okay and Momoko apologizes. At soccor practice, Momoko tells Reiko about the accident she predicted. Reiko responds with it's nice to hear, but says she doesn't even know her own future. Reiko watches a boy named Maguchi playing in the soccor game. The soccor ball comes towards Momokoa and Reiko, but Reiko catches it. Yamaguchi comes to Reiko and gets the soccor ball while they admire each other. Momoko then breaks the fourth wall by saying they have a tv show to continue. Yamaguchi returns back to the game. Momoko asks Reiko if there seeing each other, of which she says that they go to the movies together sometimes, but aren't officially dating. Momoko then asks if Reiko likes Yamaguchi, to which she says yes. Momoko then tells her to see a fortune teller right away. They go to a four tune telling place in the town, known for being very good. The two see the popularity of the place and get on line. A girl is getting her fortune told by Aquelda, who tells her to stop loving people unless she wants to be miserable. Her fortune sinks in the girl and agrees. Aquelda then asks the girl to give her 50,000 yen for the fortune, which shocks the girl, Aquelda scolds her and the girl drops the money and runs away. Aquelda laughs and is happy from dimishing the love wave and making money at the same time. The girl who got her fortune told runs out crying in front of Momoko and Reiko, who notice every girl has cried when they've gone out. They find it suspious. Aquelda calls for the next person, and Reiko goes in. Reiko tells Aquelda that she likes Yamaguchi, but doesn't know if he likes her, and asks her to tell her. The crystal ball Aquelda uses shows Yamaguchi seeing another girl, which makes Reiko upset. Aquelda then tells her to take her advice and stop loving people. Reiko accuses Aquelda of lying, as she thinks Yamaguchi would never do such a thing. She then continues by saying that fortune telling is a way to help people, not manipulate them. Aquelda then removes the robe she's wearing to show her true devil form, making the room full of water. Reiko has a hard time strugging to keep her breath. Aquelda tells her that what she gets for mouthing off, but admires her cheekiness. As a result, she tells Reiko to become her servant, and summons the devil from the crystal ball Nanma to posess her. Nanma takes possession of Reiko's body, and Aquelda tells him to find people in love and destroy them. Reiko walks out possessed, to where Momoko asks if anything' wrong. Reiko's evil energy engulfs the room, and many of the girls faint. Reiko then takes out a set of cards and throws them, scaring Momoko and letting Jama-P out of her bag. The card his one of the girls, which makes her hate love. Momoko uses the Saint Miroir and finds Nanma in Reiko's body. At the park, Reiko uses her cards to possess girls to hate their boyfriends and become violent. Momoko transforms into Wedding Peach and confronts Reiko. Peach tries to go towards Reiko, but is attack from Aquelda's water dragons from a fountain. Peach is then trapped in a bubble. Aquelda comes out, introducing herself and making jokes, upsetting Momoko. Aquelda and Reiko get to soccor practice at the school and try to attract the two other Lovs Angels, Lily and Daisy. Reiko tosses her cards at the soccor team, including Yamaguchi. Yousuke tells the others to run, and faints from the devil energy, which makes Momoko worried. Yuri and Hinagiku appear and see what happening, transforming into the Love Angels. Lily and Daisy confront the Devils. Peach tells them it's Reiko, which surprises Lily. Reiko uses her cards, which make Lily and Daisy's arms and legs stuck. With that happening, Jama-P appears and sets Peach free, making Aquelda fall to the ground. Reiko uses a whip to attack Peach, but is caught by her. Peach tells her to try and remember the true meaning of fortune telling. Peach uses Lovely Opreation Tempete, which triggers memories of Reiko and Yamaguchi. Nanma goes out of Reiko's body, and is given devil energy from Aquelda, making him unveil his true form. Before Nanma is about to attack, Limone appears and attacks Nanma. Limone tells the girls that they shouldn't give up and believe in themselves. The three girls transform into the fighter Angels and give a toast of milk. Aquelda tries to attack with her dragons, but are countered by Daisy's Daisy Blizzard. Lily uses Lily Ranbow on Nanma to tie him up and Peach uses her Bridal Flash to purify Nanma. Nanma then flys in the sky and disappears. Aquelda escapes and the three love Angels thank Limone. The girls then give a love proclamation of Reiko and Yamaguchi. At sunset, the girls play fortune telling cards, which Momoko gets a devil card. Momoko then states that her love will be reborn. Yuri and Hinagiku doubt her statement, but Momoko says the true meaning of fortune telling is to believe in yourself. Momoko then scrambles the cards on the table.